


interchangeable

by theappleppielifestyle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Switching, same with steve, sometimes tony wants to sub sometimes he wants to dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's like an itch that they need to scratch, for no particular reason other than they need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interchangeable

They both need it, sometimes.

It starts out as jokes that they both carefully tiptoe around, but then Tony asks Steve in the middle of sex to hold him down so he can’t move.

Steve does, his body covering Tony’s and pressing down, his hands tight around Tony’s wrists as he fucks into him with short, rough thrusts.

As they lie in bed after, sweat drying on their skin and on the sheets, Steve touches his fingertips to Tony’s wrists where he had pushed them down into the mattress. There are light bruises there, and Tony rolls his eyes when he catches Steve eyeing them sorrowfully.

"It’s the good kind of hurt, Steve. Like that ache you get after I fuck you really well."

"They don’t look like the good kind of hurt," Steve says into Tony’s palm, where his mouth is pressed. He kisses one of the bruises, light and delicate. "Sorry."

"Well, I’m not."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony turns his head and sees Steve eyeing the bruises. "Steve, give it a rest. They aren’t bad-"

"Could you make something to hold me down? Handcuffs or rope or something?"

Steve meets his eyes after he says it, jaw steeled even with his blush starting up down his neck, and Tony has to swallow twice to make his throat feel less like a desert.

"Sure I can. Any requests?"

"Could you…" Steve trails off, thumbing the marks again. "Make it so I can’t get free?"

"Sure," Tony croaks. "Yep, that’s. Uh-huh. I can do that. Resident genius over here." 

Steve nods, a quick, sharp nod, and then opens his mouth again. He hesitates, eyes on the pillow again. “Tony?”

Because he thinks Steve needs it, Tony reaches over and puts his hand through Steve’s hair. Steve leans into it gratefully as Tony says, “Yeah, Steve?”

Steve wets his lips. “When you- when we use whatever it is to hold me down, could you, um.” He shifts, blushing harder than ever, blushing harder than he usually does during sex. “Could you give me orders?”

Tony remembers how responsive Steve is when they’re fucking, how he does what Tony asks and always looks so pleased when it heralds good results. “You’d like that?”

"I would," Steve says, soft but firm, and Tony kisses his forehead, blueprints blooming in his mind.

 

 

 

 

Tony invents a new type of rope in the record span of eighteen hours, and when he asks Steve if he wants to try it out Steve flushes instantly but stands up so fast he knocks his chair over.

Tony lays him out naked on the bed, gets Steve to put his hands over his head before tying them to the bedpost and testing them for slack.

"Any pain," Tony tells him, "and we stop. Got it?"

Steve nods, and Tony doesn’t miss the look in his eyes, a combination of excitement and something else entirely, something Tony hasn’t seen much outside of sex he’s paid for. God knows Tony has had that look in his eyes a good many times.

"Say you understand," Tony says, and Steve says it, and Tony splays his palms over Steve’s bare chest.

"Good," he says, and Steve’s torso shudders under his hands. Tony makes a note to go further into that later.

 

 

 

 

Steve takes orders wonderfully, following them to a tee unlike what he does in the field- Tony knows from experience that while America considers Steve to be the perfect soldier, he’s anything but. If he disagrees with an order, Tony is full aware that Steve will break any rule he has to do what he thinks is right.

Fortunately, Steve has no objections to the orders Tony gives them, even does them eagerly. Tony’s actually surprised by how eager he is, looking at Tony with big, trusting eyes as he does what Tony tells him to, answering ‘yeah’ whenever Tony asks if he’s okay.

"We should talk about this," Tony says after, and Steve turns his head from where it’s resting on Tony’s chest, half-blocking the light of the arc reactor.

"I’ve already said I enjoyed it, Tony, you don’t have to worry."

"Do you want to do things like that a lot?"

Steve hesitates, considering. “Not all the time,” he answers, “but more, yes. If you want.”

"Hell yeah I want," Tony says, making Steve grin. Tony runs his thumb down Steve’s cheek, then strokes there for a while before asking, "If I wanted you to do those things to me sometimes, how would you feel about that?"

Steve traces the marks on his own wrists. “You want me to tell you what to do?”

"I’d like you to Dom me," Tony corrects, and Steve frowns. "If we’re venturing further into this, I think we should probably do research first. You especially."

"Dom?"

"Dominant," Tony supplies. "Which is what I just did to you."

"Dominant," Steve repeats, leaning up on his elbow. "As opposed to?"

"Submissive," Tony says. "Which is what you are. Or, part of the time, since you seem to enjoy taking charge just as much as you do taking orders. Do you?"

"I like it either way," Steve says slowly. He shrugs. "Sometimes I want it one way, sometimes I want it another."

"Me, too," Tony says, shuffling down so they’re eye-to-eye. "That makes things easier. Also, like I said before, we have to research. I know more than the average bear, but I’m by no means an expert. JARVIS will give you terms to look up. It’d be a good idea not to do any more of this until we’re both caught up."

Steve considers this before looking over at him. “Can we still have sex?”

"Duh. We just can’t-"

"Dom each other."

"Right."

"Okay," Steve says, kissing Tony’s cheek. "Done."

"I find it hilarious that you kissed my cheek after agreeing to have more kinky sex," Tony muses. "I feel like you should slap my ass, or something."

"That an order?" Steve grins cheekily, and Tony bites his nose.

 

 

 

 

Tony usually asks when he’s frustrated and wants to think about something else for a while, and Steve is happy to oblige. It takes him a while to get into the light painplay- “I don’t want to hurt you,” he tells Tony, and Tony kisses his palm.

"You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I refuse to make you do anything you don’t want to do, Steve."

"But you want it," Steve says, and Tony grins.

"You like making me feel good, right?"

"Always."

"This," Tony says, pushing his cheek into Steve’s hand, smile going gentle, "makes me feel good. It’s in the heat of the moment, and I know you won’t do any real damage. I trust you."

"I trust you," Steve replies, because that’s always been a big thing for him when it comes to this.

Minutes later, when Steve has Tony pushed down on the bed as he fucks into him, Steve remembers what Tony said and with that, he slaps him in the face, making it as light as he can while still making it sting.

Tony gasps at it, loud and shocked, his cock twitching against his stomach. “Again.”

"Yeah," Steve grunts. "Think you’ve deserved it?" This was also part of what they talked about earlier- even if Steve doesn’t want to hold out on Tony’s pleasure, Tony wants it like this, and Steve wants to make Tony feel good, wants to take care of him as best he can.

Tony writhes underneath him, twisting his wrists where they’re both being held over his head in one of Steve’s hands. “Yeah, yeah, fuck, come on, need it-” he breaks off in a whine.

"Clench around me," Steve says. "Then I’ll give you what you need."

Tony moans, and then Steve has to close his eyes to stop himself from coming as he feels Tony clench down around his cock.

“ _God_ ,” Steve chokes. “Good, you’re so good, Tony, so good for me, I’m gonna give you what you need, you’ve done so well.”

He hits Tony again, and Tony howls and comes.

Steve pushes into him three times before he’s gone, baby, gone, and he buries his face in Tony’s neck until he can get some semblance of coherency again.

"Shit," Tony says, and he’s shaking. 

Steve curls his arms around him, moving up so Tony can drop his head into the hollow of Steve’s neck.

"You were so good for me," Steve tells him, because they both get this look on their faces when they get told that, this blissed-out expression that probably looks a lot better on Tony’s face than is does on Steve’s.

"You’re so good," Steve says, running a hand over and over through Tony’s hair, kissing his forehead. 

 

 

 

There are times when Steve comes down to Tony’s workshop and kneels down in front of him and says, “Please,” and Tony obliges.

There are times when Tony walks in, pissed off and shucking off his tie and coat before coming to press his face into Steve’s throat, kissing the skin there as he asks if Steve could Dom him for a while so his stupid brain will shut up for five minutes.

There are always times after a mission where something bad has happened, or adrenaline is running high, and one of them says, “Can I,” or “Could you,” and the other says, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops, porn again.
> 
> here's my [tumblr](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
